


Too Much

by blublublah



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Maylor - Freeform, Riding, Smut, brian is a hurt boy, roger is a dumb boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/pseuds/blublublah
Summary: Roger and Brian have their first real argument since getting together and maybe everything isn’t so easy and funny once feelings get involved.~Basically Roger hurting Brian during an argument, realizing he is indeed a bit of an dumbass and then trying to make it up to Brian again





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma_and_orlando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/gifts).



> Okay I gotta gift this to my girl for helping and motivating me so much and just in general being an amazing friend to talk to!  
> I know you have a ton of other friends but for me you're one of the closest in this fandom :)  
> Can't wait for your next piece :P
> 
> As said before this is just something quick and stupid to get my mind clear again.  
> Also this is unbetaed and my last smut was written 4 years ago so....
> 
> Anyways please enjoy!

Roger knew he was being stupid. In fact, he was not only being stupid but also, he was being quite unfair and irrational as well. He knew, he should stop acting like an actual 5-year-old and own up to his actions. 

He had really fucked up tonight, hadn’t he? What was wrong with him? Why did he lash out? Where was that anger coming from?

Brian hadn’t deserved this.

Honestly, just thinking about the past hour made him cringe at his own behavior; he was ashamed he had acted so carelessly. He took another sip of his beer.

So, yes Roger really should get going, to see if he still can mend the broken pieces somehow, but it was so much easier to just sit here, watching other people lose themselves as the alcohol level increased and the inhibition dropped around him. 

On any other night, he would be the first to join the drunken group of students across the room, but right now he just wanted to observe, feeling a bit better about himself for actually holding to his intention of staying rather sober for once.

Right now, the blond just wanted to sit on this old worn barstool, elbows leaned back on the wooden surface, gazing through the crowd. His beer in one hand, between the fingers of his other hand sat a cigarette, the smell of the smoke calming him; Roger let his mind run free.

He thought about the upcoming exams, he still had to hit Charlie about the missed assignment; also there was the concert next Saturday, they still had to finish rehearsing the new song Freddie came up with and he also needed to call his mom about her planned visit during the break.

A girl to his right caught his attention. She was clearly no longer in control of herself, hips swinging, body colliding with everyone around her, feet stumbling more than actual dancing, hands roaming over her own body;

The brunette was quite nice to look at, Roger had to admit, pushing her butt up, hair flying wildly, eyes faded but still sparkling with excitement; but seeing this girl getting into everyone business, pressing herself up on every available guy who came too close to her, it left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he was certain it didn’t come from his drink. 

No, his sour mood was more likely inflicted by the uncanny resembles of himself in that drunken chick across the room. The blond himself often got way too drunk for his own good, babbling nonsense, flirting with everything around him, getting more and more obnoxious until his friends dragged him home, too annoyed to argue with him or acknowledging his protest and pleas at all.

Like last week, Freddie had wanted him to go out to the new club, it was karaoke night and they were out to have some fun. In the beginning they had just settled for a few beers, still able to sing relative in sync and even bouncing some ideas for new songs of each other. But soon a few beers turned into round and round of shots of tequila and soon they weren’t singing but more or less just yelling to the music, lyrics incoherent and slurred.

The next day he missed his classes and just stayed home, spending his morning in the dark bathroom next to the toilet. 

He turned around, no longer wanting to be reminded of his own foul antics by some nameless bird, instead now facing the assembly of all kind of liquors and other bar equipment.

Staring into his beer, he let his thoughts wander to the previous argument that had brought him here.

He cursed at himself. Roger was almost infamous for his ability to exasperate someone over the smallest thing.

He knew which buttons he had to press to get his friends irritated, to have them fuming; it was fun, really, to see how quickly he got their blood boiling. 

So it was even more fun, to try and get collected people lose themselves from time to time. They usually were immune to his annoying ways but with time and practice he managed to get under their skin and have some fun.

It was by far not the brightest hobby, got him into a few fights here and there, but it was just something he was good at.

But tonight he had overdone it. This had not been some silly quarrel, not a joking jab at some insecurities, this had been serious. He knew that. He knew, he shouldn’t be sitting here, drinking his sorrow away, regretting his actions but not doing anything to set them right either.

That was pathetic, he was pathetic; 

Roger was aware that delaying his problems wouldn’t help him and he really should get going if he wanted to sort this out tonight. And he really should try to settle this as soon as possible.

He had seen what unresolved issues led to. His parents, the perfect example of pride getting in the way of love.

How his father never had been able to admit he had been wrong, had acted the wrong way and said the wrong things; No, his father always had to be right and his mother had put up with her husband’s doing, keeping her mouth shut. And look where it got them;

Roger wanted to be better than them, to be smarter and not make the same mistakes they had made.

Every couple had their arguments, their disagreements, their quarrels; it’s normal and also quite necessary to maintain a healthy relationship. It would be far more worrying if they didn’t disagree from time to time, always just swallowing their own thoughts, too afraid to hurt the other or too afraid to speak up fearing the other would lash out at them.

There was always a first time for everything. So it was only logical that he had finally let his tongue get the best of him. He had said too much, done too little and then his boyfriend had snapped. 

And oh boy, that was something Roger never wanted to experience again.

They knew each other for two years now, but only started dating a few months ago. They had arguments as friends, but this was the first one since becoming romantically involved.

The blond knew he had to apologize, he was in the wrong here, he had been acting carelessly and had been way too rude towards his love, who had only been looking out for him, wanting to keep Roger safe and healthy. 

God, this was so stupid, he was so stupid. Roger knew, deep down, he’d be forgiven, he had nothing to fear;

Still, the thought of going home, their flat most likely already dark and probably way too cold, not due to the weather but more to the atmosphere, unwelcoming and filled with unresolved tension – well let’s just say it wasn’t what Roger understood under a ‘fun Friday night’.

Nonetheless, he was at fault, he had to set it right; So Roger decided for once in his life, to actually act like an adult and butted his cigarette out in the ashtray. Downing the rest of his beer he leaned forward, looking for his keys.

Will, the barkeeper, always stored the keys under the counter. It was quite smart, since Roger had the tendency to do even stupider things than his sober self once he had enough alcohol in his veins. More than once had the missing keys preventing him from driving when he was too drunk. Another thing Roger wanted to change, not wanting to rely on others to keep him safe; he should be able to do that himself.

So when he finally reached the keys, he got up, nodded towards Will, pulling his jacket on before heading out into the cold air.

As he started heading towards his home, his thoughts traveled back to the argument which had taken place between him and his boyfriend earlier this evening.

 

_~ 2 hours prior ~_

 

Brian heard the entrance door fall shut. The rustling sounds of someone getting out of their jacket, keys falling into the little glass bowl on the cabinet, soft footsteps making their towards him, signaling him Roger had come home.

He had dreaded this moment.

Normally Brian didn’t mind confrontation; he was usually quite collected, could hold his own especially against his boyfriends obnoxious antics, easily handling the temper of the other. 

Still, he knew this was going to be bit different. He had thought a lot about their relationship lately and to be honest, he wasn’t as happy as he would like to be.

He loved Roger; he loved him with all of his heart. The blond could be an annoying little bitch, getting on everyone nerves with his constant whining and impulsive temper; had his faults, stubborn and sometimes way too confident in his own skills; always flirting, a wink here, a smug smile there;

He could be all of these things and Brian still was as wiped as the first time he had laid eyes on the younger man all this time ago.

Because while Roger could be a bit overbearing, he also was one the kindest and devoted person Brian had ever met. He was so charming; drawing everyone in, it seemed so easy to be around him. He was loyal to his friends, doing everything he could to help and support them should they need it. The blond could be the most sensible person on this planet, showering Brian in his love, letting him see this hidden side of him that no one else would ever get to see.

So yes Brian loved this guy, the guy who had stolen his heart with a cheeky grin and sparking blue eyes; the guy who seemed to always be restless, needing some sort of entertainment, some purpose, not able to stand still; the guy who would kiss him breathless, getting him hot and bothered in a span of 5 seconds, who cuddled into his warmth whenever the opportunity showed itself;

But also the guy who came home later more often than not, smelling like smoke, alcohol and sweat; the guy who loved to be the center of attention, always pursuing girls for a quick laugh, making himself the definition of desirable; the guy who acted like a child when it came to responsibility, to taking care of obligations:

Brian bit his lip, waiting for the blond to finally arrive in the doorstep.

It took the other a few more minutes, and then Roger casually walked into the kitchen, heading for the fridge. He didn’t seem to notice the tense atmosphere, smiling at Brian before searching for something to eat.

“We need to talk.” His own voice sounded strangely cold in his ears.

Roger looked at him, wide eyes, confusion obvious on his face. He set the food down on the counter, quickly sitting down, facing the brunet.

“Okay…what do you want to talk about?” Roger tried to sound nonchalant, but there was a tiny hint of nervousness.

“Roger, I- We need to talk about your….what I want to say is-“, Brian cursed himself, he had his speech all planned out just seconds ago, damn it.

“Listen, Roger, you know I love you right? That’s why we need to talk about your…let’s call it spare time activities.” The blond sat up straighter at the soft spoken words, brow furrowing, lips twitching.

“Let me finish first please. I know you love your freedom and god, I don’t want to take any of that from you, but Roger, I think you should maybe slow down a bit.” 

“What do you mean?” It was an honest question; Roger truly looked like he had no idea what Brian was on about.

“What I mean is, and don’t take this the wrong way, you’re always out and about. When was the last time you came home before midnight? Even before upcoming exams you’re out doing god know what. I just think you should take it a bit easier, money is already short, no need to spend it every night at some pub.” 

Brian stopped for a moment, wanting to see how Roger reacted to the suggestion.

But the blond just continued to stare at him.

“You’re always out, getting drunk, then you come home, stumbling into somehow every piece of furniture in this shitty flat, waking me up in the process, babbling about all the oh so beautiful girls you’d met and the dumbest ideas one could come up with. And god, you always smell like a fresh dumpster, I don’t know what exactly you do, but if I didn’t know better, I’d think you go swimming in the waste incineration before calling it a night. I’m sorry to say, but it’s disgusting.” 

The older one knew that was probably a bit harsh but his words finally seemed to have an impact on his boyfriend. 

Roger, now looking rather enraged instead of confused, huffing angrily, “You say that as if I was a fucking drunkard. Okay fine, I like to drink, so what? I’m young and want to have a good time. Also, you didn’t seem to mind when you woke up with my mouth on your cock the other night. Quite the contrary actually, you seemed rather appealed.” 

Brian blushed, he still felt embarrassed about that incident. But that wasn’t the issue right now.

“Well you can have good time without drinking your bodyweight in pints, you can stay home with me, or we could go out a bit more, like together. And don’t get me started on that one time, how many times have I waited for you to come home to have some time for ourselves, just for you to turn up barely awake enough to find the damn couch?” The rising volume of his voice seemed to surprise Roger a bit.

Shit, Brian knew he was getting way too worked up, he shouldn’t let Roger get under his skin so quickly, but he couldn’t help it. It hurt that the blond didn’t seem to think he was interesting enough to keep him entertained.

“You know, I’m so sick of this routine. You go out, get wasted, possible getting it on with god knows who, only to come back home to me, to whine and cry about your headache or sore throat or whatever.”

Brian’ breath was coming out quick and hot. This whole situation was horrible, he hated this, he could feel the burning sensation behind his eyes, swallowing hard to keep his composure; Fuck he knew he shouldn’t have said the part of Roger cheating on him. 

Roger would never do something so low; the blond loved him, Brian knew that, but fuck, it felt good to finally let his anger out; to finally let the other know how much this was hurting him.

“So that’s what you think of me? That I’m some whore, drinking myself into oblivion, lusting after every pe-“, he didn’t get to finish his sentence, stopping midway as Brian sprung up.

“You have no idea how hard it is to listen to you when you’re drunk! You have no idea how it is, to hear the love of your life, telling you how many free drinks he got because he smiled prettily at some fucking creeps. You have no idea how much it hurts to know that the most important person in your life would rather go out and spent the little time you have off with some faceless stranger than stay with you for one fucking night.”

Brian’s voice quivered, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop the tears, his vision swimming. Fuck, it hurt to think about Roger and all these people; of course Brian knew Roger would never ever cheat on him but right now, that thought didn’t soothe the pain one bit.

Roger surprisingly stayed quiet; his lips pressed together, his eyes pained, hands twitching at his side. Brian could almost hear the little wheels clattering, trying to come up with at least some sort of response.

In hindsight, he shouldn’t have known better than to hope for one.

“Well, if you wouldn’t be so fucking boring then maybe I wouldn’t have to go out all time. All you do is sit here and worry about some fucking exams and presentations! When was the last time you got absolutely shitfaced? Let me think…oh, I know, three months ago when we were at Lizzy’s birthday party.” Rogers voice boomed, his hands shaking now, eyes hard on Brian.

“So, the only source of entertainment for you is an alcohol? To get as wasted as possible? Is that all you can do for fun?” Brian was really losing his self-control here, how could Roger be so daft? Was the blond really so shallow? Of course not, they had often spent their nights together watching movies, going out to see new band, staying home and just talking about life. That’s how Brian fucking fell in love with this idiot. So, what the fuck happened?

“When was the last time you just sat down to read a book, or watched a movie? When was the last time you stayed home with the others and me to just play some games? Why are you so desperate to spent as little time with me as possible? Am I really that unbearable?” Brian unclenched his clammy hands to relieve some tension. He had to stay calm. 

In all the years Brian had known Roger, the blond one always was quick to throw a tantrum, but this was unusual. Just what was going on with the younger one? Brian refused to believe Roger had just fallen out of love with him. 

“You don’t know shit Brian! You don’t understand…you wouldn’t understand…”, Roger grew silent. He seemed anxious, restless almost. 

Instead of finishing his sentence, Roger turned around, heading towards the hallway.

Of course, the other one would choose the simple way out. Again, avoiding any responsibility, not able to face his own shortcomings. What was Brian even expecting at this point?

“Where are you going? Roger come back, I’m still waiting for an answer.” His own voice sounded tired and pained. He didn’t care. The blond didn’t seem to care either, not stopping. Brian could hear the rustling as shoes and the jacket were put on again and then the loud bang as the entrance door was pulled shut.

As Brian sat back down, he felt extinguished, empty, warm tears finally running down his cheeks.

Sometimes no answer was answer enough.

 

_~ present time ~_

 

When Roger unlocked the front door, he tried to be as quiet as possible. 

The lights were off, no TV sound, no water running in the bathroom. Everything was dark and the flat seemed almost abandoned. 

The blond cursed silently. He had wished that Brian would still be awake so they could talk this out, for real this time. 

As he wandered into the hallway, Roger eyed the living room. Should he just sleep on the couch? 

He knew he didn’t actually deserve to sleep next to Brian after all the horrible things he had said to the other one. Fuck, what had overcome him? He was such a fucking douche.

Roger knew he should stay out of their bedroom tonight but he also didn’t want to sleep alone. It was selfish but the blond couldn’t help it, he slowly opened the door to their bedroom and stepped in, careful to not wake the sleeping person in front of him.

His heart literally ached at the sight. 

Brian was curled up on his side, limps entangled in the bed sheet, hand reaching over to Rogers own side of the bed, brown curls falling over Rogers pillow as Brian hold onto it, pressing his face into the fabric.

He didn’t deserve Brian. 

Tearing his gaze from his sleeping boyfriend, Roger undressed down to his boxers and quickly pulled a plain white shirt over his head. 

Cautiously he sat down on his own side of the bed, not wanting to disrupt the other, he froze as Brian pulled his arm back, probably sensing Rogers presence.

Roger tried not to feel too hurt that even Brians unconscious body would avoid him.

As he settled under the bed sheet, he felt an unbridled urge to cuddle up to the warmth beside him, burying his face in the neck of the other, hands wanting to wrap themselves around the body just inches away from him.

Of course, he resisted. He knew it would be uncalled for, that it would be unfair to Brian and still; Roger felt cold and shifted closer, just a tiny bit, no one would notice, really-

“Didn’t think you would come home so soon.” 

Roger stilled, eyes widening at the sudden voice so close to his ears. He turned his head slowly only to find two lidden brown eyes watching him warily.

“Thought you went out to have some more fun, since I’m such a stick in the mud.” The voice sounded tired, of course it did, but even more drained than it should after just one hour of sleep. 

“No, I-“ Roger started but stopped shortly. This was important. He had to make this right. 

Roger wanted to take his earlier words back, but that was not possible, so he had to make sure that his next words would mend the wounds caused by them. 

“No, Brian, I’m so fucking dumb. I don’t know what overcame me, I honestly have nothing to excuse my behavior. I know I acted like a total dick and I just, fuck, Brian I’m so fucking sorry.” He stopped again to watch the others reaction.

Brian, now a bit more awake, didn’t interfere. 

“I don’t know why I said you’re boring…I mean you’re one of the most interesting people I’ve met. Yes, you’re a nerd, always hiding behind a book or engrossed in some documentation about rocks and dust on some random planet but if I dragged you out right now, you would be able to name at least 20 stars shining tonight! Like how many people can do that? Also, I love listen to you play me one of your new songs, some new riff you came up with or reading me some lyrics you scribbled down during one of your melancholic moods.” 

Barely stopping to catch his breath, Roger continued. 

“And you know I’m shit at apologizing so bear with me, and yes I drink too much sometimes and I do some stupid stuff from time to time but please” his voice just a whisper now, “please believe me, I would never, ever cheat on you. I love you okay? I fucking love you so much that it scares me…”

Roger dropped his gaze, looking at his hands. He hoped Brian believed him. He hoped Brian would forgive him. He hoped Brian would still love him.

Long fingers enclosed around his own and Roger looked back up, finding hesitant but warm eyes looking back at him.

“I know.” Brian squeezed his hand lightly.

“I know you wouldn’t do that. But you, Roger, what you said, how you acted, you really hurt me. I don’t want this to be a thing. I don’t want us to grow apart, fighting about such things and hurting each other in the meanwhile.” 

Brian sounded so tired.

No, no, Rogers thoughts ran wild. No, this is why he went out! This is why he didn’t spend as much time with Brian as before! This was why he had been acting like a total douchebag! 

So, they wouldn’t grow apart! And now Brian implied exactly his worst fear.

He didn’t want to lose Brian. He loved the freakishly tall man, his unruly hair, his ever understanding, upholding warm eyes, his small smile he rarely showed; Roger loved Brian for being the only person to understand him whenever no one else seemed to be able to; he loved Brian for calming him down, for making him laugh, for seeing right through his façade and calling him out on his bullshit. He loved him and he needed Brian.

“I, well, this is going to sound so pathetic, but I just didn’t want us to grow bored of each other.” Roger admitted before taking a deep breath, continuing, “I was, no, I’m still afraid, that if we fall into this old routine, coming home, eating dinner together, watching TV or some movie together, going to bed together, we would soon be sick of each other, sick of the lack of action, tired of the monotony.”

Brian drew in a shaky breath, apparently this was not something he had expected.

“That’s why I went out so much, why I didn’t stay home at game night, why I wanted to meet  
new people. To bring change, some freshness, some diversity.”

The blond squeezed the sweaty hands in his own hard.

“I don’t want to lose you, Brian. Fucking hell, I can’t bear the thought of you not being by my side. You don’t bore me, you don’t annoy me, okay sometimes you do, but the point is, I feel horrible for the things I said to you, I am really ashamed about how I made you feel. You know I have a terrible temper, I know it’s not an excuse, but I was just so afraid and I just don’t want to lose you.” 

At this point Roger was just desperate. He didn’t care about his hurt pride, he only wanted Brian to understand how important he was to Roger.

“I don’t want to lose this or you. I love what we have but I am so afraid of the dullness that comes with time. When I think about my parents and how their marriage went, it just scares the shit out of me. Because I want us to work, want us to stay together, want us to be in love. I know that my actions were wrong and maybe I should have just talked to you, but please, believe me, I never wanted to make you feel unwanted or unloved.” 

The silence that followed hung heavy in the room.

Roger waited, anxious, for any response, any reaction at all. Brian just stared at him.

“Show me.” 

Roger blinked. 

That wasn’t what he had expected. The rough voice of his boyfriend had caught him off guard. 

“What?”, the blond sounded dumbfounded.

“Show me then.” Brian repeated. “Show me that you want me; that I don’t bore you, that you love me.”

After a moment of complete stillness, a smug smile crept onto Rogers lips.

Oh, that he could do. 

Letting the fingers go, he sat up a bit, supporting his body on his elbow, the blond leaned forward. 

His eyes open, ice blue staring into dark hazel, he closed the distance, pressing a chaste kiss onto Brians awaiting lips.

He let his left hand slide up Brians neck, pulling him even closer, teeth clashing, fingers entangled in the brown curls, keeping them only inches apart.

A soft moan escaped Brians lips as Roger tugged lightly on the others hair, lips leaving their place, wandering down to the exposed neck, littering the kiss with feather light kisses on their way.

With one quick move, Roger sat up, bringing his leg around Brian, sitting on the older man’s lap. Even though they both still had their clothes on, Roger could already feel the excitement of his boyfriend pressing up on his thigh.

Lips brushing over the sensitive skin, never losing contact, all while kissing and biting softly until his hot breath tickled Brians ear. 

“I love you so goddamn much. Want you so, so bad”, his voice was low and even raspier than usual. Every single word soaked in arousal and lust. God, how much he just wanted to fuck himself on his boyfriends cock until this whole evening would be a blissed out memory.

But this wasn’t about him or his own needs; no, this was about Brian and taking him to cloud 9.

Rogers’ left hand was still curled around Brian’s neck, keeping him steady. His other hand ghosted over Brian’s bicep, grazing the skin with hot touches, slowly drifting downwards, slipping under the shirt Brain was still wearing. 

While his mouth was busy whispering sweet nothings into the others ear, his hips rocked lightly forward, crotches colliding, making him stagger for a moment, the sensation almost too much. Brian growled into his ear;

“Shh, patience sweetheart, don’t rush things. We have all night.” He whispered seductively, left hand stroking Brians neck, before digging his nails into Brian’s shoulder, kneading the skin harshly, earning another husky moan.

Roger lifted his head for a moment, blond hair falling over his eyes; lips already swollen, wet from their previous preoccupation; eyes dark and pupils blown wide he stared at Brian for a second, taking in the sight. Letting the hungry gaze of his boyfriend roam over his body as he slowly, oh so very slowly lifted his own shirt, pulling it over his head, lazily almost bored, before throwing it across the room; 

Brian hands had found their place on Rogers’s hips, fingers playing impatiently with the waist band of his boxers, all while never breaking eye contact, tongue slipping past the red lips, wetting them, teeth capturing the lower lip, biting in anticipation;

Roger rocked down again, hard this time, surprising Brian who sucked in a sharp breath, nostrils flaring, hands digging into his thighs, almost pressing them down onto his semi hard dick.

“Ah, fuck, Bri not so fast, first get this off”, Roger fumbled with the shirt Brian was still wearing, keeping them apart, an unwanted obstacle that need to be removed immediately.

Guessing that his boyfriend would not be able to get the clothing off without his help, Brian sat up a bit, quickly discarding the annoying fabric, before falling back into his pillow, hands retaking their spot on Rogers waist, keeping him secure on his lap.

“You happy now?” A playful smile on his lips, Brian couldn’t help but steal a quick kiss from the blond, fingers toying lovingly with a blond strand. 

“Very”, and with that Roger tipped his head down again, hands now ranking freely over the exposed skin, finger tips tingling as they brushed against the heat underneath him, while his mouth had recaptured his boyfriends lips in another passionate kiss.

Rogers’s fingers explored every inch of Brian’ chest even though the blond already knew the body of his boyfriend like the back of his hand. Attentive fingers finding and softly caressing the nipples of the man below, coaxing a small whimper out of him.

Rogers own cock twitched at the lovely sound. Still, he knew his fingers weren’t at their destination yet, so they broke off from the sensitive pinkish skin, massaging the rips and hips until they reached the waistband of Brians pants.

Roger had scooted down a bit, needing more space to work. He was sitting on Brians legs, his hands on Brians hips, drawing soothing circles into the tense muscle. 

His eyes found their counterpart again, and Rogers cock twitched at the raw lust displaying in Brians eyes. His boyfriend kept his hands away, restraining himself from leading Roger onto his aching member, instead letting the blond do what he wanted to.

Still, his gaze never left the beautiful man in front of him.

Roger couldn’t help the needy whine that escaped his own lips, feeling Brians dark eyes on him; feeling the hungry stare rank over his body, looking him up and down; knowing what the sight of him did to his boyfriend, the affect he had on the man beneath him. He felt exhilarated, knowing he was the most desired, most precious thing in Brian’s life. 

Time to prove it was the same for the blond.

The circles got bigger and slowly moved to the waistband of Brian’s boxers; he felt the warm fabric underneath his fingertips, fingers already twitching to touch the very obvious erection that was trapped in the thin material. 

Rogers’ eyes were fixed on the task in front of him. Almost in trance, his hand cupped Brians cock, feeling it pulsing through the clothing, hot and needy. He bit his lips at the sharp breath sounding above him. 

Almost painfully slow he let his fingers run along the bulge, caressing it gently, without any rush; the impatient, choked moans he earned in return were music to his ears. Fuck, he loved when he got Brian this bothered, already shivering slightly from lust and pleasure, even though he had barely done anything yet.

After a few more seconds of teasing and drawing more irritated huffs from his boyfriend, Roger took pity and delicately slid the pants down the quivering thighs, an excited smile on his lips as the freed erection sprung towards him.

“Now look at that; someone’s happy to see me”, eager fingers slowly worked on the sensitive skin around Brians crotch, not touching anything important yet.

Wiggling his butt some more, getting in a comfortable position, Roger dove down, his pretty face disappearing out of Brians sight, as soft lips brushed over his thighs, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Fuck, Rog,…” Brians voice was rough, already strained.

His hands now on the bottom of Brians thighs, kneading it, Roger let his lips brush faintly over the tense muscles on the inner thighs; chapped lips ghosting over the hot skin; pink pressing against white, gently nipping, caressing tenderly; teeth grazing, biting gingerly, not to hurt only to fuel the slight tremble in anticipation.

“God, please, you’re such a tease” Brian sounded so deliciously breathless, that Roger couldn’t help but give into his boyfriends wish.

Eyeing his work, proudly examining the already forming bruises, dark spots of blue and purple marks on the fair skin, Roger set to work on the next phase of giving Brian the satisfaction of a lifetime. 

Skillful fingers quickly wrapped around the throbbing member, already slick with precum, working up and down, massaging, flipping a thumb over the head, feeling the shudder of the body beneath him, Roger nuzzled his face in the crotch of his boyfriend.

The musky smell was so familiar and only aroused him more, his own cock neglected trapped in his own pants. While his hands still worked on Brians erection, Roger let his tongue run over Brians balls, encouraged by the sweet sounds filling the room.

Once he was satisfied with the work of his fingers, he kissed his way up until the head, quickly licking the salty substance of precum off before slowly taking Brian in.

He still was quite inexperienced in regards of blowjobs but he was eager to improve, twirling his tongue around the pulsing member, bobbing his head slightly, fully concentrated on the task of pleasing his boyfriend.

Rogers fingers were back to amending the tense thighs, running his hands down the milky skin, while his mouth worked on getting the other closer and closer to that sweet, sweet release. 

“Rog, you got to…fuck” the throaty moan that left Brians lips could easily compete with the naughtiness of a porn movie and Roger whimpered around the hard cock in his mouth. 

“No, really, you have to stop…”

Roger let the still throbbing member immediately slip out of his mouth, blue eyes wide, filled with concern. Had he done something wrong? God, he couldn’t imagine hurting his boyfriend when all he wanted to do was making him feel as good as possible.

Instead of a pained or uncomfortable expression Rogers worried eyes met hungry ones, pupil blown wide, almost black, twinkling with lust and something rawer and more primal than he had ever seen before.

“I need you. Now.” It wasn’t a question. It was an order.

Mouth suddenly dry, Roger swallowed thickly, nodding, hair tickling the skin under his hands.

He straightened, eyes still fixed on his boyfriends’ face. Oh, how beautiful he looked.

The stern, almost harsh look a stark contrast to the expression the soft face wore before. Pure desire fueling the fire in Brians eyes, mouth slightly open, sinful lips red and puffed, a pink blush on the cheeks, the large hands secure gripping the bedsheets, not daring to interfere with the show Roger was putting out.

How the fuck had Roger gotten the idea they would ever grow tired of each other?

Still a bit shaken from the unexpected new side of his boyfriend, Roger clumsily sat up, lifting his butt up, leaning towards the burning gaze, quickly capturing the tempting lips in another deep kiss, while his hands fumbled with his own boxers, quickly pulling them down, hissing into Brians mouth as his own erection was freed. 

While his tongue worked at distracting Brian from the things going around them, which by the hot erection pressed against his thigh was working pretty good so far, Rogers hand blindly grabbed for the hand of his boyfriend.

Their tongues exploring each other mouths, salvia already dripping from their lips, eyes closed, the two melting against each other, just losing themselves in the familiarity of the other.

The ragged moans spilling from Rogers lips mixing with the husky groans of Brian, creating a quite sensual melody of their love for each other.

Once Rogers left hand had found its destination, he pulled the hand up to his face, breaking the kiss as he leaned back a bit, already receiving a slightly annoyed look from Brian.

Before the other could express his disapproval, Roger was quick to bring their joint hand to his wet, swollen lips. 

Placing soft, tender kisses on the knuckles of the others hand, eyes looking up innocently behind hidden lids.

Brian held his breath expectantly, eyes following every movement of the man in his lap.

Slowly the kisses turned into soft nibbling, biting and caressing, tongue flicking out to lick tentatively over the long fingers, wetting them before taking them into his mouth.

Brian watched in awe as Roger sucked on his fingers, feeling the hot tongue swirl around them, teeth scraping carefully, the noise emitting from these actions quickly sent all his remaining blood downwards;

Roger had always loved Brians hands. He could spend hours watching these skilled, long thin fingers skim over the delicate guitar strings of the red special; He knew how warm the large hands felt on his skin, sending tingles everywhere, filing him with a sense of security once they touched him. Oh, and how perfectly they filled him up, he really loved them a lot.

After ensuring they were all slick and ready, the blond let go of them with a lewd pop sound, smug grin now shining on his abused lips.

Roger led the prepared digits to his lifted ass, his own hand guiding them to his entrance, circling it, getting it all wet and ready, directing them, before he positioned Brians hand right in front of his hole.

He felt Brian grip his cheeks slightly, his touch burning hot, the received squeeze making his own aching cock twitch.

No longer able to hold back, he pushed his ass against the waiting hand, pressing two of the fingers quickly into him, gasping at the sudden sensation. 

Roger rocked back slightly as he tried to maneuver the digits into the right position, Brian helping him faintly. Biting his lower lip, pressing his eyes shut, the blond concentrated fully on the task, well aware of the fact he was putting on quite the show for his boyfriend.

As the slick fingers slowly entered him deeper, widening him, he couldn’t help the vulnerable whimper sounding from his throat. Shit, he needed him so bad.

“Another one” his voice was raspier than usual, already strained from the previous occupation.

Brian followed his command without interference, happily adding another finger into his boyfriends ass, stretching him, massaging him to get him ready, the lewd sounds music to his ears.

A shudder ran through Roger as practiced fingers brushed against the blonds prostate, his mouth open in a silent moan, head tipped back, hair falling over his shoulders.

“Fuck, yeah that’s good. God, I love your fingers so much”, Roger grounded his ass down on Brians hand to emphasis his statement. 

After one or two more moments of Brian playfully torturing his boyfriend, Roger decided that he was well enough prepare to continue. 

He slipped away from the wonderful fingers, already feeling empty, missing being filled by the man he loved the most, before moving around the bed, trying to get his boxers completely off.

Then he quickly grabbed the lube from their bedside drawer, letting the cool substance ooze on his hand.

Once he was again settled in Brians lap, Roger gave some more encouraging strokes to Brians dick, not wanting it to feel neglected, also making sure it’s all nice lubed up. His eyes twinkling with pure admiration as he stared down at his boyfriend, he carefully lowered himself on the throbbing erection waiting for him.

Blue met hazel, awe met lust, utter love met pure affection.

“God, Roger, fuck” Brians hands quickly found their place on Roger hips, holding him in place as they both accustomed to the new feeling of the delicious heat around them or being finally fully filled in Rogers case.

A shaky breath drew from the man on top, needing a few more seconds to let the pain subside, his hands laying easily on Brians shoulders, relaxing gradually at the soothing circles that were drawn on his hips.

“You okay, babe?” Brian was still watching his boyfriends face for any sign of pain or distress.

“Mhm, yeah, just let me”, Roger moved tentatively, his thighs wobbly as he sat up before lowering himself onto Brian again, moaning at the bliss sensation, nails digging into shoulders.

Brian hissed and almost painfully restrained himself from bucking up, fucking into the tight heat, knowing Roger wanted to be in control this time. He knew his fingers found leave dark marks on the blonds hips, the thought just turning him on more.

“Okay, I got it, you ready?”

The smile Roger shot Brian had left the other spluttering, the audacity!

“Yes, fuck, yeah, I don’t think I could be readier!” 

At the impatient answer Roger couldn’t help but let out a high pitched giggle. 

“Okay, okay, just wanted to make sure, damn” His face still screwed up in silent amusement he began moving again. 

The pace was slow, almost lazy as Roger worked himself up and down again, rhythm finding them eventually. The loose strands of his blond hair bounced slightly as he rolled his hips, meeting Brians not entirely suppressed thrusts.

His breath hot, delicate low moans falling from his swollen lips, eyes heavily lidded, watching the man underneath him.

Brian stared up into the blue crystals now clouded with lust, biting his lips, groaning at the overwhelming feeling of being completely captivated by his boyfriends tightness; tracing the sweaty form of the man above him, the beautiful sight edging him closer and closer to the high he was chasing.

Fingers on his neck, kneading the skin, helping Roger balancing himself on Brians cock; before they suddenly grip a handful of curls bringing his face up to Rogers, burning lips melting together, sharing a passionate kiss, both of them pouring their love and admiration for the other into it.

One of Brians hands left their place, hoping Roger would still be able to stay upright, and wandered towards Rogers belly, stroking the skin gently.

He let his fingers ghost over the angry red of Rogers erection before enclosing his hand carefully around his boyfriends cock.

The blond jumped at the sudden touch, hand pulling on the curls while his ass pressed down onto Brians lap, burying the other deeper in himself, grinding against the body below him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re so good, shit, you’re so fucking good” the incoherent words fell from Rogers lips, the actions of his boyfriend, leaving him gasping into Brians mouth, while sparks of pleasure ran through his body.

Feeling encouraged by the praise Brian continued to stroke Rogers throbbing cock in a rather fast pace.

He already felt the familiar heat pooling in his stomach and he knew he wouldn’t last to long anymore, but he also didn’t want to come alone, leaving his boyfriend hanging.

Judging by the erratic movements, irregular jerks and how Roger seemed to be torn between fucking up into Brians hand and grinding down on Brians dick, the blond certainly also was very close already. 

Thighs quivering from the weigh they had to support, Rogers hand now lay on Brians arms again to hold himself up.

“God, I love you so much, so good, so good…God Bri” words mixed with moans and ragged huffs spilled from Rogers lips, as he desperately tried to make Brian to reach that one place in him.

Harshly rocking down, Roger fucked himself hard on Brians cock, bouncing up and down until finally, finally the burning dick inside him brushed his prostate, leaving him breathless for a moment, pleasure running through his whole body, shaking him to the core.

“Oh yes, that’s it, Bri, please, I need” no longer able to finish the sentence Rogers head fell forward, forehead pressed against Brians as he chased after the feeling, impatient whimpers accompanying the sounds of sloppy thrusts and husky groans. 

Every time Brian managed to hit the spot in Roger, the blond one staggered, high pitched moans escaping his throat, barely catching himself, body shaking from paralyzing pleasure.

Brians hand faltered in their rhythm as the sensation got too overwhelming;

He was so damn close, the actions of the night putting him on the edge, mixing with the sounds and sight, it all seemed too much.

After another rough thrust from Roger, Brian pulled his boyfriend close, bringing their mouths together for one more kiss, rocking his own hips up, head falling backwards, the name of his love on his lips as he came, filling the other up.

Pure bliss overtook Brians mind as he felt himself float from the pure overpowering satisfaction. God, what did he do to deserve such an angel as his boyfriend?

Still somewhat dazed from his high, he slowly came back to his sense, vision clearing revealing Rogers sweaty, flushed body, still bouncing on his lap.

Brian hissed at the feeling of the tightness around his over sensitive cock, though he had to admit the image was totally worth it.

For a few moments he was so caught up, not entirely back to his usual state of mind, he completely ignored the distressed whines above him.

“Fuck, please, Bri” the raw voice pulled him out of his trance, hands immediately gripping Rogers dick, pulling quickly to give his boyfriend the orgasm he undoubtedly deserved.

With a few more strokes from Brians warm hands and some more rubbing against his sweet spot, Roger finally came with a low moaned ‘love you’, fingers digging into Brians arms, thighs shaking violently, face screwed up in pure pleasure, his hips jerking from the aftershocks as hot, white cum covered their stomachs.

Brian held his boyfriend through the waves of the climax, hands securing the exhausted body on top of him as Roger collapsed into Brians chest, head falling into the nape between his neck and collarbone. 

Brian soothingly brushed over the damp hair, other hand caressing Rogers back, rubbing the tense muscles to relieve some tension, slipping out of him.

“Shh, babe, hey Roger, Rog, look at me.”

Completely worn out, Roger lifted his head slightly, still breathless, still somewhat out of it, still coming down from his own high, he met Brians gaze.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” A lopsided smile on his lips, Roger pressed a lazy kiss on Brians lips.

“So, I take it, I’m not too boring to hang out around?” 

Roger groaned, “No, I thought I made that clear earlier? Do you ever listen to anything I say or are my other talents just too distracting?” 

“Just wanted to make sure” Brian grinned, using the same words Roger had used earlier this night.

Roger snorted, letting his head rest back on Brians chest, snuggling closer into the warmth, eyes falling close;

“I hate you”

The blond felt the vibrations of Brians laughter and smiled to himself, complete content and happy with the outcome of the night.

For had it started so awful it really had turned into one of Rogers favorite ones.

“I love you too.” Brian kissed the crown of Rogers hair, fingers massaging the scalp, “I love you way too much, you know that?” 

“Mhm”, the hum was barely audible, Roger no longer able to speak properly, sleep tugging at him.

Brian smiled lovingly at his boyfriend as he grabbed some tissues from the drawer next to them to wipe them clean before pulling the blanket back over them.

“Really love you though Bri”, mumbled words, slurred by fatigue overtaking Roger, “so damn much”, his hot breath tickled against Brians skin, the words filling Brian with such a deep sense of adoration for his boyfriend, his heart ached.

Keeping his arms secure around the sleeping body on top of him, Brian finally let himself slip into unconsciousness, completely content with how the night turned out.

They both knew that they would have their fights and arguments, their spats and disagreements but they also knew, they loved each other way too much to let themselves get in the way of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Please let me know what you think here or on my [tumblr](http://mrdisrespecthood.tumblr.com)
> 
> Until next time
> 
> xx


End file.
